english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Kramer
Steve M. Kramer (born March 1, 1948 in San Juan Capistrano, CA) is an American ADR director and voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Melora Harte. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *BattleTech (1994) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Pip, Bandit (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Zang 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jungle Master (2014) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Seagull 1 *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Sophocles 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Leonid, ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Angelo Dante *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Non-Playable Characters, Shugo's Father, Additional Voices *Accel World (2013) - Matchmaker *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Old Monk (ep10) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Chimera (ep20), Chimera (ep21), Chimera (ep22), Operative (ep20), Soldiers (ep22) *Argento Soma (2003) - Army Official 1 (ep14), Astronomer (ep23) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Murai, Old Monk *Blade (2012) - Crowd (ep10), High Council Member (ep11), Master Tanba Yagyu (ep9), Old High Council Member (ep8), Vampire Hunter (ep10) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Bang Shishigami (ep6) *Bleach (2014) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Hidenobu Kubouin, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - 3rd Division Member (ep8), Stealth Staff (ep3), White Coat *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2003) - Ruhia (ep13) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Carlos, Otto (ep7), Whitney Matsumoto (ep15), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Drimog *Digimon: Data Squad (2007) - Rocky (ep9), Togemon (ep9), Vilemon (ep11) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Axel Thurston *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Mr. Yasuda, Suzuki (ep52) *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Isamu Kuroda, Principal (ep4) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Bartender, Bartender (ep5), Shopkeeper (ep4) *Gate Keepers (2001) - News Anchor (ep1), Punk (ep1) *Geneshaft (2003) - Chata, Ewers *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Tadokoro (ep3), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Churnow (ep2) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Yozo Torii, Ryudo's Employee, Vassal (ep16) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Sheriff, Tat Andale, Winchester *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Randy, Subordinate B (ep20) *Heat Guy J (2004) - Mauro, Operator B (ep26) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Detective Saeki *Kekkaishi (2010) - Masanao Murakami (ep5) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Bernhart, Office Worker (ep2), Store Owner (ep22) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third (2017) - Inspector (ep2), Inspector (ep4), Marco Zoff (ep1), Nino (ep4) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Shouichi Matsunaga (Announced) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - EF Helmsman *Monster (2009-2010) - Baker (ep5), Detective (ep73), Detective B (ep64), Director Udo Heinemann, Konrad (ep68), Petrov *Naruto: Shippūden (2011-2017) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, ANBU Ninja (ep113), Better C (ep170), Chen (ep312), Cloud Village Man A (ep282), Doto Akimichi (ep282), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Flashback Ninja#4 (ep175), Flashback Voice#8 (ep175), Gonbee (ep199), Hidden Rain Man (ep172), Leaf Ninja (ep120), Leaf Ninja on Roof (ep157), Leaf Ninja C (ep157), Samurai (ep202) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Conductor B (ep18), Hidemi Saku (ep6), Sebastiano Viera, Takehiko Miyoshi, Tatsumi Mine, Teacher A (ep7) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012) - Adashibara, Hebidayu *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Driver (ep9), Mayor, Pelhar, Soldier (ep6), Trooper (ep10), Troopers (ep7), Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Wiseman *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Batcho (ep6), Doctor (ep6), Old Man (ep1), Radio Voice (ep3), Ryu Tairen, Spectator E (ep15), Worker (ep4) *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Little (ep15), Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Demon (ep1), Goku's Token (ep7), Innkeeper (ep7), Jiroshin (ep1), Monk (ep1), Servant (ep2), Villager (ep5), Wang *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Old Man (ep1), Soldier (ep3) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - King Balta (ep13) *The Big O (2001) - Bonnie Fraser (ep5) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Manager (ep5), Shamisen (ep25), Umpire (ep7) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Cain Barzard, Tortured Man (ep13) *Trigun (2000) - Grim Reaper Earl Bostalk (ep4), Mob (ep3), Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sabriskie, Abraham (ep2), Mayor (ep3), Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Moss *X (2002-2003) - Lead Scientist (ep7), Monk, Scientist (ep4), Truck Driver (ep5) *Zetman (2013) - Mitsugai Amagi 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Dimmer 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Dankichi Hama 'Movies' *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Dimitry *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Additional Voices *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Akira (1989-2001) - Police Interrogator#1 (2001 Dub), Ryu (1989 Dub) *Appleseed (2005) - Lance *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Central 46 Member *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Carlos *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - School Principal *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Chairman *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Paco *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Terry Sanders Jr. *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Tem Ray *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Gillet Krueger *My Neighbor Totoro (1993) - Farmer *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sarai's Father *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Redline (2012) - Old Man Mole *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Musei Edogawa *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Transport Driver *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Mama *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Eikichi (ep2), Zenigata *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Assassin *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Mayor *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Spencer *éX-Driver (2002) - Businessman (ep2), Dad (ep1), Driver (ep1), Unlucky Man (ep1) *FLCL (2003) - Shigekuni, Additional Voices *Fake (2000) - Detective Berkley Rose, Ted *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Mayo's Father (ep4) *Gestalt (2000) - Messiah *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yozo Torii *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - BGG Gang Member B, Customer B (ep4), Horse (ep6), Narrator, Robot, Robot 1 (ep8), Robot 2 (ep8), Additional Voices *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Dropship Pilot A (ep1), Garan Pilot (ep1) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Terry Sanders Jr. *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Bar Patron (ep1) *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Wicked City (1993) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Yung, Zombies *Oldboy (2005) - Cop, Newscaster *Onmyoji (2003) - Doson *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Dosan Saito *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Hung's Driver, Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *Weather Woman (2000) - Manager, Reporter A, Shiranuhi, TV Director *Wushu (2010) - Host, Man Taking Dog 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Police Officer *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Devil's Rejects (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Outdoors (1988) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Hotel Manager 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Electropede (ep11) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Turbine Org *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Darkonda *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) - Cyclopter, Gnarly Gnome (ep5), Slippery Shark *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - Dreadfeather (ep21), TV Reporter (ep44) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Mr. Lessmore Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Citizen in Need of Aid, Criers, Damascus Pickpocket Target, Jubair al Hakim's Soldier *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Opposition Leader *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Desther Indelayne *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Door Keeper *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Additional Voices *ObsCure (2004) - Mr. Herbert Friedman *ParaWorld (2006) - Babbit *Phase Paradox (2001) - Lance Fuller *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Azrah, James Munroe, Klingon Aide *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Mouse Announcer *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Lieutenant Colonel Ford, Seryozha Viktorovick Nikanor, Warthog Leader, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - V2 Launch Operator, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Norman *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Dark Brother *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Chester *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Bang Shishigami, Head Scientist *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Su, Zhang Fei *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Bosch, Distress Signal *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Millen *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, System Voice *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Hidden Moon Village Chief *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensor Division Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Phantom Brave (2004) - Bijou *Radiata Stories (2005) - Donovitch, Junzaburo, Reynos *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Alpha Monkey *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Sakon Shima *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - General Landon *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sakon Shima, Zhang Fei *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sakon Shima, Zhang Fei *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Captain Johnny Appleseed *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (223) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (172) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2017. Category:American Voice Actors